Distant Dreams
by arrystark
Summary: When Cato fantasies about a girl he's never really met will she suddenly get reaped? Will she slowly fall for him, but he just push her away? !smutsmutsmut! Sorry I suck at summarys. RATED M FOR A REASON! Review please
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be Cato and Cloves PoV! Happy reading!

* * *

Cato's PoV

She sits in a windowless room, nothing but a couch and small lamp placed on top of a mahogany dresser. Her dark brown hair falls in beautiful ringlets down her white tank-top, her pale white skin showing beneath, I am un-aware of her name but I have loved her since I was young, and the fantasies have only just started. I enter the room silently staring around at the small compacted room that be-holds such a beautiful creature such as her. When I reach her a smile plays across my lips my hands rest on her shoulders as I lean in and kiss her cheek. Her skin is soft and smooth, minor flaws that are hardly visible. A soft gasp escapes her lips as my lips reach her skin. As I pull back she turns back to me her dark eyes glistening in the dim light reflecting my smiling face. She lashes her tongue over her lips moistening them before she cocks her head to the side, a smile faintly showing upon her flawless lips, that I am so eager to kiss. Her eyes lustful in anticipation before I lunge forward my hands pressing against her smooth cheeks my lips pressed against hers. Her lips fit perfectly with mine. Her lips are slightly cracked but it doesn't affect anything. We only break away to take a breath and she beckons me over to the other side of the couch, I follow her directions and sit down on the red velvet that sinks slightly beneath me. She climbs upon my lap a leg on either side before her lips press against mine again, I begin pulling tugging at her shirt before there's a knock at my door, and I'm taken back to reality.

My eyes open quickly and I look down to my pants, my hand is still gripped on tightly on my newly erect cock, before I can do anything my door opens, slightly creaking on the hinges my sister steps in and raises her eyebrows. "Oh sorry. Were you about to orgasm?" Asks Havana from the corner of my bed. As a matter of fact I wa-" "Hey hey, careful there, I was joking, now quickly get your hands out you pants pervert, moms coming it's almost One o'clock, reaping's in an hour! UP UP UP! "She screeches. A groan escapes my lips as I pull out my hand that is still located in my boxers. She rolls her eyes before turning around and leaves closing the door behind her. I sit up and swing my legs off of the side of my bed the soft feeling of the carpet beneath my feet sends chills down my spine for an unknown reason. I pull the string enabling my curtains to open as I walk over to my dresser, a grey shirt and black pants lay there and I grab them swinging the door open and walking to the bathroom. The house is enlightened by several lights, as I reach the bathroom I switch the light on and close the door behind me throwing my clothes on the bench beholding the sink and a soap bar, I suppose we're tidy, or at-least my sister and mother are. My father on the other hand, who I have never actually met, is probably messy like myself.

I peel off my clothes and throw them into the bath, then grabbing a white bathmat placing it on the floor. My hand enters the shower and I turn the nob left three times before placing my hand under the boiling hot water. I wince and pull my hand back quickly then turning the nob right once and placing my hand resentfully under the now perfect temperatured water. I step in as the water falls down my back, as I do so I close the shower curtain. I wash my hair and grab the soap bar rubbing it up and down my body. I could probably catch up on my masturbating but I really need finish up here. I turn off the tap and step out reaching for a towel before wiping down my body drying off all the excess water droplets still on my skin. The bathroom is filled with steam and I can hardly see myself in the mirror but a rough outline is visible. I wipe the mirror with my hand and it sends chills through my arm. I grab my white shirt and pull it over my head then pulling on my underwear and grey pants. I stare at my tanned face in the mirror, staring down the person that I have become. I'm not planning to volunteer this year, at-least not until I'm eighteen which is coming up in two years, by then I will be prepared. Havana knocks on the door. "Speed it up, we have to go, like. Now!" She snaps from behind the wooden door. "Okay! Okay!" I reply before picking up the towel and threading it through the hanger and grabbing my pyjamas from next to the bath. I swing the door open and I see my sister, her golden hair glistening in the light, she's smirking at me. "What?" I ask with frustration, I shove past her and she almost falls over. When I make it back to my room I throw my clothing on my bed and walk back out, closing the door from behind me. Noone needs to see my bedroom while we're at the reaping, so I don't need to keep my door open. My mother and my sister make their way to the door, myself following behind. I step outside before being slapped in the face by the ice cold wind. It doesn't really bother me, so I continue walking not bothering to look back to see if Havana or my mother are trailing behind me or not. I kick the dirt beneath my feet as we make our way to the city square.

I walk to the sign in area and they prick my finger, it's a sharp but short pain that doesn't make me think twice about what's going on around me. I walk directly to the place where the sixteen year old boys stand before the clock strikes two. It makes only two dings and four people come rushing out of the town hall building, three of which are the previous victors from District Two, Enobaria, Brutus and Lyme. They take their seats before the Escort Antoinette Flowers prances out towards the microphone. She taps it twice before her voice expands across all of District Two. " Welcome Welcome. The time has come to, select on courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing District Two, in the 74th annual Hunger Games."

I look around at the boys surrounding me, they're all not very good and I don't think they would have a chance, but myself on the other hand. "Firstly I would like to show a video all the way from the capitol!" She quirks before a screen is projected on the wall of the Town Hall.

I tune out and stare at the ground before I hear a quiet whistle and look up at Antoinette; her voice had always had a slight whistle to it. She's reciting the words, with what she thinks is silently, but actually you can hear everything she's saying. The video finishes and everyone turns back to her. "I just love that!" She quirks before pulling off one of her bright blue gloves and then doing the same with the other one. "As usual, Ladies first!" She smiles making her way towards the glass reaping bowl containing thousands of slips of paper, some of which have my sisters name, but I know that she could survive the odds.

Her thin fingers enter the reaping ball only to be pulled back out just as quick. She makes her way to the microphone and opens the slip of paper. "Clove Anguston!" She announces.

My eyes dart to the girl who makes her way out towards the stage. She mounts the steps and stares out at all of us. She looks scared, but strong at the same time. The dark hair, the pale skin, the skinny figure. That's the girl! That's the girl I've loved since forever.

Then it dawns upon me, she's just been reaped. She's going to die. She can't die! "Any Volunteers?" Antoinette Asks. Noone steps forward. "Well then! Now for the boys!" She smiles and walks over to the other glass reaping bowl containing the male names, four of which are mine.

She pulls out a slip of paper and trots back to the stand beholding the microphone. She opens the slip of paper speaks into the microphone. "James Lisfer" Oh my god. When things couldn't get worse. He steps forward onto the stage and Antoinette asks for any volunteers. It takes me a moment to register before I lunge forward, I have to keep Clove safe, I love her. "I volunteer." I say in a stern voice.

It echoes around us and the guys all look to me, before James steps down off the stage and I mount the steps. I stare at Clove while Antoinette continues to ramble on.

"Let's give a big hand for our two Tributes!" She leans over to me and asks my name. "Clove Anguston and Cato Stone!" Few people clap and Antoinette steps back so we can shake hands. I stare at Clove in deep bliss before holding onto her delicate hand and shaking it. Before she releases staring back out at the crowd. We're taken in by peacekeepers to the Town Hall. We're both sent into different rooms. When I enter, the door is closed behind me with a quiet bang.

I stare around at this extravagant room, which is surrounded by many pictures. In the centre of the room there is a red laced couch, I walk towards it and sit down. My fingers dig into the soft leather as I reply my fantasy that had happened just hours before.

The door swings open and my eyes open quickly too. My mother and sister walk in, Havana rushes towards me wrapping her arms around me. Havana and I get along I guess, but we're not close. But at the moment, she's everything to me.

My mother on the other hand stands by the door her head slightly leaning to the left. Havana pulls back and turns to my mother. "Wow, you really are so kind hearted aren't you mom." Havana, speaks her mind, she's honest. My mother obviously wants nothing to do with me so she just scowls. "Times up!" Calls the peacekeeper and Havana stands up before kissing my forehead. "You're gonna win, and don't let that pretty little brunette stop you, Understand?" I don't say anything I return, because I know that replying the truth wouldn't be such a good idea right now. My mother walks out without glancing in my direction Havana shortly follows, a sad smiles appears on her lips when she turns around almost out the door. "It's her isn't it?" She asks.

I avert my eyes from hers and stare faintly at the floor, not daring to make eye contact again with her. The door clicks shut and I stare up.

I wait along ten minutes before the peacekeeper tells me no one else has come, It doesn't bother me that much, I guess.

I'm taken out of the extravagant room, only to see Clove sitting so elegantly on the white sofa in the waiting area, she looks up at me then at Antoinette who is smiling happily. "Off we go then!" She quirks.

She walks over to Clove and extends her arm for her to hold, to lead her to the carriage I'm assuming. Clove refuses and stands up quickly, her eyes skirt mine for a long second before Antoinette breaks the silence. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She laughs skipping infront of us. Clove and I follow her, trying to keep up with her skipping.

The closeness between myself and Clove makes my heart throb and I can help but quickly glance at her every few seconds.

We are brought to a white carriage cart that is led by two beautiful black horses. I step up and sit down, Antoinette and Clove hop in the other side and we're off and going.

"Now we will be in the Capitol in two short days, if you need any assistance whilst being there, do not be afraid to ask. Myself and the previous Victors would be more than happy to help you out, with anything you need! You will each have a separate cabin, fit with a bathroom, with nonstop flowing hot and cold water, with just a touch of a button! There will be unlimited food, but I don't advise you eat too much, you could be sick, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" She taps my shoulder and it startles me slightly and I nod once. "The train is extremely fast but you won't feel a thi- Oh look we're here!" She laughs and two people come and open the doors for us.

We're at the train station and it's crawling with photographers, I look down hiding my face as I step onto the train, I almost fall over Clove who has rushed before me into the train. The black door slides open and she steps in, I shortly follow, I am also followed by Antoinette, the escort and Enobaria, a previous victor from out district.

I stare around, flawless chandeliers, that sparkle in the light that they produce, soft leather couches, beautiful mahogany tables, and an amazing painting pinned up on one of the far walls. I walk over to the couch and sit closest to the window, Clove sits next to me and Enobaria sits across from us.

She smiles, her steel teeth glistening in the light. "Welcome Tributes!" She says smirking.

"Looks like we might have a winner this year. Firstly I would just like to state that I won't be saying much, there is plenty of time to explain your survival technics later in the week! Just get settled in and you're set. Secondly, Cato." She looks at me. "Your bedroom is down that hallway and the third carriage, Clove" She looks to Clove. "Yours is the one behind his. And I think that settles it! You can go there now if you choose; the Avoxes will knock on your door at about 6 o'clock to remind you that it is dinner. And I think that's it!" She smiles and stands up, walking out of this carriage, Antoinette stands there staring at her nails before she smiles and leaves also.

Clove and I sit in silence for a long half an hour before I turn to her. "So, were you planning to go into the games this year?" I ask. "Obviously not. You clearly were though, volunteering and everything, trying to be a tough guy, hey?"

Her answer startles me slightly. "Sorry." She mutters. "Don't apologize" I say staring into those eyes that could melt anyone's heart.

She stands and leaves, going to her cabin I'm guessing. I also rise and go to my own cabin.

As I stare around at the small room that I will be living in for the next day or so, I notice all the smaller things that I probably shouldn't. Like there's a small camera implanted in the top left hand corner, personally I think that is wrong, and is invading people's privacy, but it's not really my choice. The bed is fitted with white sheets and next to it on either side has a small bedside table, a lamp situated on top of it. I run and jump on my bed, the springs bounce beneath me and I close my eyes, I could use some rest.

When I wake again it's to a knock on the door, it must be an avox. I swing my legs off the side and the door opens automatically. I nod once at the avox and she walks away quietly. I make my way to the dining carriage and when I make it there, Enobaria, Lyme, Brutus, Antoinette and Clove all sit down waiting for me. I take my seat next to Clove, and she shifts slightly away. "Well go on, eat!" Antoinette laughs. We all dig in and eat, not bothering to see what we shovel into our mouths.

"So Clove, what are you good at?" Asks Brutus. Clove turns to him and she cocks her head to the side, thinking. "I'd have to say, throwing knives, I guess." She smiles. "Oh yes, would you care to, demonstrate for us?" He asks kindly, this is unlike our district, all kind and nice but, I kind of like it. She shrugs and grabs a knife from the table.

She turns around to the wooden frame about five metres behind us and throws it, it hits exactly in-between a line where It had been carved. "THAT!" We all turn to Antoinette who looks like she's about to cry. "IS!" "Don't' steal Effie's line!" Snaps Lyme, who has hardly said a word all night. "Effie, what?" Antoinette asks confused. "I don't know." Lyme replies. "I just- it came to my mind and it just came out!" Lyme laughs and we all awkwardly join in.  
"Well, we're all done! You can go off to bed, now or you can do whatever, it's only 7 o'clock but you'll want to get a good night's rest!" Antoinette smiles. I rise and give my farewell to everyone and Clove stands up and follows me. I enter my room and she steps inside also.

"Uh, hi." I say confused. "Hello." She replies, her voice is soft. "Can I help you?" She nods once. "Yes you can."

My eyes fill with lust, and I step closer to her. "I don't have any towels, and I was wondering if I might be able to borrow one of yours?" She asks. Damn. I nod once and make my way to the bathroom taking out a towel with me. I hand it over to her and she smiles in appreciation. Before I know it she's gone, and out the door. I climb into bed, because I'm still partly tired.

The bed is cold, I just wish that Clove could be here to keep it warm with me, but I know that is an unlikely thing to happen.

I close my eyes and drift off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Authors Note: I know the ending sucked, but this chapter could've gone on for ages, and we don't want that! Review please! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry okay, I know it's been MONTHS and MONTHS and yeah. It won't happen again, but your reviews kept me going, WOO! And plus it's school holidays now so!**_

_**BTW: Strong themes, in this chapter.**_

* * *

**CATOS PoV:**

* * *

When I wake, it's to knocking on my door- most likely an Avox, so I disregard the noise. There's another knock and I let out a groan slipping my legs off the side of the bed ignoring the chill that runs through me as my bare feet make contact with the ice-cold floor.

I make my way to the door and am startled when it's none other than Clove who is there, not the snobby escort or an Avox, but Clove. Beautiful- Clove.

"Hello?" She snaps her fingers infront of my face as I am whipped out of my own mind. "Hello! Sorry I was just,"

"Okay whatever." She snaps, getting impatient.

"Alright, so you've missed breakfast, sleeping- which doesn't surprise anyone in the slightest because boys are like that-"

"HEY!"

"-And so you're going to have to wait for lunch which is in about an hour- by the way were in the Capitol." A smile crosses across her lips as I come to the realization that I missed arriving in the Capitol, but why would she be happy about me missing it?

I groan as she steps inside pushing me aside. "Okay, so get ready and then were outta here and guess what?" She questioned.

"what?" I ask clearly not caring, I'm already annoyed enough considering they've already arrived in the Capitol and nobody bothered to wake me up.

"WERE DOING TRAINING TODAY!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together. Her attitude has certainly improved since yesterday, I bluntly noted.

I nod twice before motioning for her to leave. "So what are you going to go or do you want to see me naked?" I ask with a smug smirk spreading across my lips.

This doesn't impress her in the slightest and her face is overcome with a glare. It startles me slightly in how someone who looked so happy just a moment ago now looks so vicious and aggravated. She steps on her heel and turns to leave, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Welcome to the Capitol; where everything is just a push of a button where you can do anything you want- within exception that is!" Antoinette Flowers; the escort exclaimed excitedly.

I roll my eyes as we are brought up into an elevator to the second floor, coming from District Two our rooms and everything we need, apart from well the training centre, obviously is on the second, then the third will belong to District Three up until District Twelve who will have the top floor, being the last District to still be in existence.

You see, the thirteenth district was obliterated, because when the hunger games were brought into existence, they wouldn't comply so they killed the lot of them.

Each district specializes in something, for example District 1 being the richest district specializes in Luxury, whereas District Twelve being one of the more run down- disgusting, districts they specialise in Coal, or something like that, I tend not to pay attention to school.

I walk out of the elevator and stare around the room, there's stairs that lead into a dining room, the chairs are probably one of the most unusual things I have ever seen, they're a bright green, and oddly shaped curving slightly at the back- I guess it's not unusual for the capitol people.

Our district is probably the closest mutually to the Capitol, and I'm not saying that everyone in District Two knows everyone in the Capitol, but I'm just saying that we're probably the people who mostly appreciate what they do for us, in Panem.

"- Cato?" Antoinette looks at me and I'm yet again snapped out of my daze, I look over and see Clove, she's rolling her eyes, clearly not gotten over my 'joke.'

I nod before she continues. "Cato, this will be your room and just down the hall Clove that will be your room, and I'm terribly sorry about not having a towel for you Clove, we'll make sure you do now!" Clove nodded, a short stubborn nod.

"You will find all your bags- well the small bag that you have chosen to bring with you- though I don't believe Cato you brought anything?" I shook my head, "okay well that's fine. I could never do that, I have to bring bags and bags can't forget my make-up, can we?" She nudged Clove, and slight chuckle escaped my lips, and Clove sent a death stare my way, which caused me to shut up.

"Thanks." Is all I say before I disappear into my room, my mind filling with ways that I could potentially convince the girl of my dreams –I know how cheesy- to get with me, okay maybe not so cheesy anymore.

I collapse onto my bed before the ideas flooded into my head.

* * *

**CLOVES PoV (yay):**

"Clove, could I have a word?" Lyme asks, and I turn to face her. "What's up?" I question carelessly, though she seems to be more alert.

"Clove, you need to watch out for Cato," I peer over toward his room, and then back at Lyne confused. "Why?"

"Well you know, boys and the horm-" I let out an exasperated breath and a strangled laugh leaves my lips. "Please, I wouldn't go near that- that thing." I laughed rolling my eyes.

But when I look back at Lyme I can see the look of concern in her eyes, it's the same one as what my mother had when I started seeing my first boyfriend.

"_Clove come and take a seat, would you." I understood it was more of a statement rather than a question so I followed her order; she was sitting on my bed, a doll of mine in her hands. _

_Her eyes look troubled, like something's been bothering her for a very long time._

"_Clove I understand, that you're seeing Chris Longsweep, is that true?" Oh no, I though oh no oh no oh no. She does not need to start on Chris, he's really the best, he makes me extremely happy and we've been together for six months at-least. _

_I nodded once and she continued. "Well you've been together for a while now, and when you're together for a while, people- particularly boys will start to ask certain questions involving things that the other person may not necessarily be ready for-" Here we go…_

"_Mom, I can take care of myself okay?" I snapped, before getting up and walking out of the room, but how wrong I was._

_How wrong I was to not listen to my mother because less than a month later, Chris asked the question, the goddamned question. _

"_Clove, darling, are you ready? To do it all, to have sex, are you ready?" He asked lying on my bed, again his question was more of a 'you-don't-have-a-choice-in-this' I shook my head. I was only fifteen at the time, and he was three years older than me there was no way I was going to give it up that easy._

"_Oh come on baby, it'll be fun." He says crawling over me, I stared up at his eyes, but before I could start to argue his lips were on mine, hard and forceful, not like our usual sweet kiss, this one was filled with strength and ferocity, my stomach flipped and I pressed my hands up against his hard chest. "Chris," I breathed, "Chris no, please- please Chris get off." _

_But no, he didn't he kept kissing me his lips felt like someone was rubbing sand paper up and down them. I head started to hurt and my heart was pounding, no no this cannot be happening._

"_CHRIS!" I snapped, but before I could continue shouting his hand was over my mouth. _

_I tried everything I could licking it, biting it, but he wouldn't budge. _

_I felt something slide down my waist and I squeezed my eyes shut, there is no way in hell this is happening, no way ever in- just no._

_Tears well up in my eyes, threatening to flood out. I squeezed them shut even harder, before jerking them open when I felt my shorts as well as my underwear being pulled down. _

_I screamed as loud as I could but being cut off by Chris' fingers shoving down my throat causing me to gag. He looked up at me his eyes filled with fire, it scared me, it genuinely scared me his eyes were one of the things that made me fall for him but now it was like he was being abducted like being controlled by a devil. _

"_Shut it, otherwise I'll cut off your air." I squeezed my eyes shut as hard as I could, no this is not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair. _

_Before I knew it my pants were down and so were his, head was pounding and my body was trembling. _

_My whole word blanked out around me as his hand wrapped around my mouth again, to stop me from screaming, he started to push into me. _

_This is it._

_This is the end_

_The end of the joy and happiness he would make me feel._

_The end of all the joy I would feel again._

_The end._

_I chewed as hard as I could on my cheek to distract me from the pain in the lower end of my body._

_Finally in what seems like forever, he climbed off of me, his eyes still looked ferocious. He pulled up his pants and glared at me. _

"_By the way, I never liked you- you were such a bitch. We're through!" He snapped before going out of my bed room and running out side going to his house I suppose, I really didn't care. _

_I sat up a strangled cry escaping my lips, my chest hurt, my eyes hurt, my cheek hurt, everything hurt._

_It felt like my whole world was being ripped to pieces, that everything happy was disappearing. I looked down to find blood all around my legs, thighs, and my sheet. _

_I screamed, as loud as I could- having no one home I could do that. _

_I just want everything to go away, for everything to be okay._

"Clove- sweetheart, it's okay." I looked up at Lyme, and that's when I realised I was crying, I put my hand up to my eyes and rubbed them before Running into my room slamming the door behind me, collapsing on my bed.

I grab a pillow and screamed into it. This is one of the things that really gets to me, the one thing that makes me distraught. I lay crying for a good half an hour before running to the sink and throwing up whatever breakfast I had.

I changed into the clothes provided and lay on the bed my eyes feel red and puffy- I'm not a very pretty crier, my face goes pale and my eyes go red.

I hear a knock on the door, and I assume its Lyme, coming to check on me so I call out that they can come in.

But no it's Cato.

"Hey Clove-" He finally saw me and ran over to my bed, his eyes filled with concern, something I'd never thought I'd see in his eyes.

"Oh, Clove what's wrong?" He crawled up onto the bed and I shook my head, no. "Please don't" I whispered, barley audible.

He shook his head and crawled up to me, wrapping his arms around me.  
It was odd, I had just met this guy yet it was somehow soothing that his arms were around me.

I let out a choked cry as he kept his arms around me, tight and protective.

He continued to soothe me. It was nice, not that I'd admit it, but to have someone hold me like this, not even Chris or my mother would hold me like he did right now.

"Thank you." I Cried as he held onto me tighter.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Okay so this chapter was short, and probably not what you expected, but hey? Life's full of surprises. I guess now you know why Clove was kind of angry at Cato for making his joke about being naked, but trust me, she won't be soon *wink wink***_

_**Anyway, review and I'll update quicker!**_


End file.
